The Last Time
by P is 4 Precious
Summary: Sasuke has finally discovered his love for Naruto and they become inseparable, However, he is still in love with another girl and they share just one last moment together before he fully pursues love with Naruto. Lemons ...hmn we'll see
1. Late Meetings

**A/N: Ok this is not my first fanfic…..it's my second and im still figurin it out soooo here we go. Oh geez im so like scared rite now well Let's do this!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

**Late Meetings**

The alarm rings and a pale hand belonging to a handsome raven extends to press the snooze button.

'Beep Beep Beep'

"I hate my life"

"Well since you hate it so much I'll just eat this wonderful breakfast I made for you" said a another voice.

"Oh your up I see"

"Yep and I made breakfast too" said the blonde "I'm surprised I was able to get up after last night. I told you no late Sunday nights but do you ever listen. Your like a wild animal teme"

"Tsk that's not what you were saying last night,..." said Sasuke while creeping behind Naruto. "...when I was pounding into you. If I recall you were moaning... no screaming my name."

Naruto's face twisted in annoyance and this only fueled Sasuke's antagonism. So with a smirk he continued like he always did.

"Ahh but you probably don't remember seeing that you passed out after I made you cum…." He paused then walked in front of the blonde and held up three fingers and with a suggestive look on his face he said "...three times."

"You're so full of it" replied Naruto

"Don't you mean your so full of it after I was so deep inside your little area I'm sure you were the one actually full of anything"

"Sasuke please don't start its early. Do you have to be perverted and horny all the time ?"

"Yeah"

"You know there's a name for that sickness"

"Whats it called being normal"

"If you think your sex drive is normal you truly need help"

A small smirk developed on Sasuke's face and he threw off his bowers and headed to the shower and only the sound of the shower could be heard.

Naruto went downstairs and decided to finish up breakfast then get ready for work.A few minutes later Sasuke came down the hall in his usual business suit while Naruto sat at the table.

"Sorry Naruto I cant sit down to eat this morning, I've got another big meeting" He rushed to the fridge and grabbed a bagel.

"I could at least pack it up for you or something. Come on teme this is the third time this week"

"I'm sorry but our company is negotiating a big merger and Ill be gone from early in the morning till late in the night until it's all sorted out"

Sasuke walked over to his now pouting boyfriend and whispered in his ear "Don't worry I'll make it up to you, I promise"

"Sure, whatever"

Sasuke put his hand to Naruto's chin and lifted it then lightly kissed his still pouting lips that slowly softened to kiss him back.

"Bye"

"Okay"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Night had come and after dozens of meetings and video conferences, Sasuke slumped in his chair, loosened his tie then looked at his phone

_One missed call_

He looked at the number and immediately recognized it. It was her and she wanted to see him and he wanted to see her too.

He hit the call button and it rang twice and connected on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Hey it's me"

"Oh"

"At the park bridge , we'll meet there"

"Okay I'll see you in…. twenty minutes"

"Yeah"

Sasuke pulled up to the park gate in his Mercedes Benz. He thought such expensive cars were obnoxious but Naruto insisted that he would not be driven in a regular car seeing that Sasuke's family, the Uchiha's, were freaking rich. They owned banks, factories, hotels, oil rigs and Sasuke and his older brother were the heirs to it all.

He stepped out and walked down the path to the bridge that extended, joining two small lakes together. He saw a figure standing on the bridge and at the same time clouds departed allowing the moon to shine through and light up the bridge.

There she was a being of beauty that held everything and one half of his heart that he was trying to get back and give to Naruto.

She was the only girl he ever loved and the only one to break his heart but when he discovered the feeling he had for Naruto that had been stifled for years with rivalry he had to make a decision. She had left to study in America leaving a gap that Naruto had unexpectedly filled. Naruto was his priority now and that red string of faith tied to her needed to be severed.

Sasuke started up the bridge and walked to her. They were meters from each other and she was the first to break the silence.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I'm glad you you came, we need to talk Sasuke- kun you know that"

"Yeah.." he said while leaning over the railing. "I know Naruto doesn't deserve this"

"I know deceiving him isn't easy but-"

"Not the lying, the dobe is an idiot, he hasn't got a clue. It takes little effort to convince Naruto"

"Hmn your so mean but I know you care a lot about him, it shows"

"Really" he snickered

"Yep. The other night if I recall your ring tone was Ke$ha"

"Tsk, Naruto set it like that, I'm still trying to change it"

*_Flashback*_

The night was dense with passion and desire. Sasuke had come over and this was exactly what the air was like whenever he did.

Sasuke had her pinned against the wall and as usual her legs wrapped around him. They were in the living room and unfortunately couldn't make it to the bedroom which they rarely did anyway. They hadn't done it two weeks and she had been looking forward to this all week.

"Oh Sasuke, Please now"

"Hmm don't be so hasty. Good things happen to those who wait"

"That's rite and that's why my fist is gonna happen to hit you in the face if I have to wait any longer"

"Hm, feisty tonight aren't we?"

"Ugh,hn, please Sasuke" she begged

Here she was sprawled out on the center table naked. The heat she felt was now a burn, an aching burn that was accompanied by wetness. She was getting annoyed and her self control was being tested.

"Sasuke! I want you now"

"My pleasure my sweet Haruki" he said with a smirk

She could feel him at her entrance and his stiff member was slowing invading her and the pleasure she felt from Sasuke hit a certain spot within her and a moan began to up-rise in her throat and as soon as her mouth opened to help it escape...

"_because your love your love your love is my drug your love your love your love"_

Sasuke fumbled to turn it off while the moan in her throat and the moment disappeared

_*end of flashback*_

"Haha don't we have good moments together"

"Yeah I guess" he said with his usual smirk

"Hmmn, let's go shall we?"

He nodded, walked over to her and held her hand guiding her down the path to the car. Then his phone rang...

"_because your love your love your love-"_

"Damn you Naruto"

"Hahaha this is rich"

"Shut up"

**A/N: ok i added more, i guess it needed more so yeah and don't worry the girl is not written with sakura in mind I would never do that. We'll see where it goes next. kk. Please please review, review, review, review it, tell me what you think next chapter comin soon almost finished. I actually updated 3 weeks ago but bcus im still new i didnt realise i needed to replace... yeah yeah u get da point sorry.  
**


	2. Where were you?

**A/N: So this is the next chapter and Im sorry I take so long but Im trying to knock get each chapter out quicker. I'm trying to figure out where to take it next but I'll see.**

'Click'

"Phew Naruto's asleep" Sasuke thought

'Flick'

"Good Morning Sasuke"

"Naruto I'm sorry"

"Mhm you're sorry? You're walking in here without even calling to say that you would be late"

"Naruto my phone stopped working," (after he threw it in the wall when he couldn't change the ringtone). "Plus it's not even morning-"

"Yes it is, its 12:01 _A.M_, its morning"

"I'm sorry it will never happen again"

"Hmm" he said while walking to the kitchen. "I even made your favourite for dinner"

Sasuke walked over to the kitchen and lifted the pot cover which revealed a large quantity of ramen.

"Wait this is your favourite not mine"

"Well I was going to cook what you like but after you took so long to call I realized you don't deserve anything. I deserve what I want not you as a matter of fact you're not getting any of it"

"Naruto" he said while walking over to the blonde who shot death glares at him while hugging a big pot of ramen. "I'm sorry, you're right, you deserve anything you want. That's exactly what I'm gonna give to you now." Sasuke said while brushing his lips against Naruto's ear.

"Don't you want _me_ Naruto?"

"That's not what I meant"

"You did say you deserve what you want. Don't you want me to touch you, kiss you and do all the things you like" he said while simulating every action.

"Ugh get off te-"

Sasuke crushed his lips to Naruto's and perched him on the kitchen counter. "Sasuke get off, I hate when you don't take me seriously"

"What is it Naruto? This apron you have on does say kiss the cook." He chuckled

Sasuke loosened the apron and reached for the knot that tied Naruto's pajama bottom but was interrupted by Naruto slapping him with a spatula.

"No,no,no" Naruto said while he reached for the whisk to replace the spatula Sasuke grabbed from him.

Before he could, Sasuke lifted him and carried him to the dining table. In a matter of seconds Naruto was bear naked and had given up.

"Should I do the honours or do you want to"

The blonde's face turned red and he turned his head so he wouldn't look Sasuke in the eyes.

"Hmmn"

Sasuke slid two fingers into Naruto and his erection became harder until it forced a moan from his mouth.

"Do you want me Naruto?"

The blonde nodded

"I didn't hear an answer Naruto" said Sasuke quickening the pace of his fingers

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I do! "

"You do what" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's erection.

"I want you!"

"Hmm that's quite a blank expression of how much you do….. I'm not convinced" sliding in a third finger.

"I want you so bad it hurts Sasuke. Please now I can't take it!" Naruto pleaded

"I'll let you off easy tonight. I won't let you suffer any longer"

Sasuke quickly replaced his fingers with his member smashing into Naruto.

"Ohh Sasuke, Ugh that feels so good"

He continued to dig deeper into Naruto and buried his head in his neck, latching on to it then whispered.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes"

"Well, good because your not. If I ever have to come home to your disgusting ramen again I'll gonna do worst than I'm gonna do now"

"Wait, what are you gonna do?"

"Let's just say it'll be a long night"

"Sasuke no I have a meeting early this morning"

"Too late"

Sasuke drove into Naruto until 5:00 that morning.

_Next Morning_

"Ah what a night" Sasuke said going downstairs

Naruto hadn't gotten up before him as usual and as Sasuke made coffee Naruto came creeping down the stairs with a limp

"Oww" he said walking slowly and carefully down the stairs.

"What are you making for breakfast Naruto?"

"You son of a bitch! I'm too tired to make anything. The only thing I can think of that's quick and easy is ram-"

Sasuke shot Naruto a glare that made him shiver and cringe.

"Ahh… don't worry bout it. How bout some bacon? Do you want your eggs scrambled or sunny side up? Naruto was already in the kitchen and had all four burners going.

"Mmm Naruto this is breakfast is amazing. Anyway I'll go get ready for work and oh by the way I'll be late tonight so please don't wait up"

"Again huh" Naruto said with a blank expression

"Dont worry Im going to hang with a friend"

"Oh ... ok"

The sound of cutlery against the table was heard and Sasuke got up. Then Naruto started

"I mean its not like you dont need your 'me time with friends too."

Sasuke started off to the stairs and Naruto started again

"I mean you've been working alot you need a break ...even from me" said Naruto said dramatically breaking eggs in a bowl and violently beating it.

"Naruto..."

"Yes" Naruto said with a hopeful look on his face as if the heavens had opened and Sasuke had understood him.

"Ummm"

"Im listening" with a sparkle in his eye.

"Well the bacon's on fire"

Sasuke went up stairs to get ready while Naruto frantically wrestled to out the flames

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'Knock , Knock'

"hey"

"Hi" Sasuke said pecking her lips

"Come in take off your coat"

Sasuke walked over to the couch. It was movie night at Haruki's and so was every Tuesday night. He enjoyed her company and he wished he could spend more time with her like they use to but his priorities changed and it would be very soon before there would be no more movie nights with her.

"What are we watching?"

"Well tonight…..its Black Swan…woo. My friend got an exclusive copy of the movie from the studio"

"We're watching a movie about ballet"

"Well yeah…what would you prefer Brokeback Mountain, gay boy"

"Ha …good one"

"That's what you get. Listen I would prefer something would a little violence, guns or even blood. Maybe something blowing up but it seems like a good movie so shut your trap and enjoy."

"Hmn" with a smirk on his face

The movie was only five minutes in and Sasuke and Haruki were both naked on the couch.

"Sasuke cant we wait until we actually watch the movie. I feel like its such a waste"

"No. I don't give a fuck about that stupid movie"

"How would you know its stupid if we haven't even watched it yet"

"If we watch it... I'll have to leave rite after"

Haruki considered her options, looked at the TV then at the wonderful body that stood before her

"Fuck the movie"

In seconds Sasuke was pounding into Haruki. After awhile he was so close to the edge and so was she. He buried his head in her sweet neck and left kisses behind leading to her soft C cup breasts (which he appreciated). He kissed each one gently and licked her pink peaks, completely engulfing them in his mouth.

"Oh Sasuke! "Haruki moaned and came only seconds after, this made her clench and hold on to Sasuke's length which sent him over the edge with a violent shake and a loud groan. Moments later they laid on the couch in each others arms.

"Ahh wasn't that better than a stupid movie" said Sasuke

"Well … if we're stopping here no…but if you have anymore energy we'll see"

Sasuke chuckled and before he knew Haruki somehow flipped him over and now was on top of him. This made him smirk; she was stronger than he thought especially when it came to sex.

"Are you ready cowboy" She chuckled when she realized how corny that line was

"Yes ma'am" Sasuke played along.

**A/N: Well im gonna start the next chapter I promise to get it up quicker please review Please review just click da button you don't have to say much one word is good enough**


End file.
